


|Trans| - I Can't Make You Love Me

by machiot58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Pre-Slash
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiot58/pseuds/machiot58
Summary: Em không thể ép anh yêu em, khi mà anh không muốn. Anh không thể ép trái tim mình cảm nhận điều gì đó mà nó không thể.Khuyến khích nghe cùng:https://youtu.be/nW9Cu6GYqxoCòn đây là một trong những bản cover mình thích nhất: https://youtu.be/B5rzdS-FIXw
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	|Trans| - I Can't Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can't Make You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094094) by [Drarrelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie). 



> Đề cử giải thưởng Drarry cho Fic Angst hay nhất 2019.
> 
> \- Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Tác phẩm được viết bởi Drarrelie.
> 
> Đây là tác phẩm được dịch lại sang tiếng Việt, người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch, nội dung bên dưới đều thuộc về tác giả Drarrelie. Xin đừng sao chép, hay phát tán bản dịch dưới bất kỳ hình thức nào. Bản dịch được đăng duy nhất tại Archive of Our Own.
> 
> Bản gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094094?
> 
> \- Lời tác giả:
> 
> Được truyền cảm hứng bởi tác phẩm “Never Fall Apart” của Writcraft.
> 
> Fic này được lấy cảm hứng từ bản ballad đẹp mà đau của Bonnie Raitt, 'I Can’t Make You Love Me'. Tôi đã luôn yêu thích bài hát đó, và ngay khi tôi nhận ra nó rất hoàn hảo cho một fic về Drarry dưới góc nhìn của Ginny, ý nghĩ đó đã từ chối rời khỏi tâm trí tôi. Hãy thử nghe bài hát đó nếu bạn chưa biết nhé.
> 
> Fic này cũng có thể được xem như là phần nối tiếp cho cảnh cuối cùng (nếu được đọc riêng) của tác phẩm 'Never Fall Apart' tuyệt vời của Writcraft.
> 
> Tuyên bố miễn trừ trách nhiệm: Tất cả các nhân vật thuộc về - và được tôn trọng mượn từ - JKR và các nhà xuất bản có liên quan.

Ngày mai.

Khi chúng ta đã đưa bọn trẻ lên tàu. Khi chúng ta chỉ còn một mình lần nữa. Thì em sẽ làm điều đó. 

Em thực sự không muốn đâu. Nhưng em đã hứa với bản thân mình sẽ làm vậy. Rằng em sẽ thực hiện điều đó ngay khi bọn trẻ rời đi. Em không muốn. Và cùng một lúc, em muốn. Bởi vì em yêu anh rất nhiều.

Ngày mai.

Em nằm trong bóng tối khi ngắm nhìn anh di chuyển xung quanh, theo cái mô hình quen thuộc được hoàn thiện qua hơn hai mươi năm ta sống chung trong ngôi nhà này. Áo choàng trong tủ lớn, đồng hồ trên tủ nhỏ, quần áo trong giỏ mây, đồ ngủ nơi ngăn kéo thứ hai. Em cố gắng gửi vào bộ nhớ của mình từng chi tiết: những đường nét trên khuôn mặt anh, sự uốn cong của cơ bắp, chuyển động của bàn tay, ánh sáng phản chiếu trong kính anh khi anh xoay người bước vào phòng tắm riêng.

Em sẽ nhớ anh rất nhiều, khao khát mãnh liệt giằng xé trái tim em ngay cả khi anh vẫn còn đang ở đây. Em thậm chí không thể tưởng tượng nổi cảm giác sẽ thế nào vào ngày mai.

Ngày mai.

Em cố gắng không nghĩ về nó khi lắng nghe tiếng nước gột rửa bụi bẩn từ trên cơ thể anh. Âm thanh êm dịu nhưng không làm giảm bớt sự sầu muộn chiếm lĩnh trái tim em.

Có lẽ em vốn phải nhận ra nó. Có lẽ cả hai ta đều phải nhận ra. Dù vậy, không ai trong chúng ta đã làm điều đó cả. Nhưng giờ nhìn lại, chẳng còn gì để nghi ngờ nữa. Các dấu hiệu ở khắp mọi nơi, trong nhiều năm. Nhiều thập kỷ. Ước gì anh đã biết đâu là điều mình tìm kiếm. Nhận thức muộn màng là một người bạn đồng hành độc ác.

Em thậm chí còn không biết liệu anh đã tự mình nhận ra chưa. Nhận ra rằng anh yêu anh ấy. Em đã nhận ra rồi. Em có thể nhìn thấy nó trong mắt anh khi chúng ta đợi trên sân ga cùng nhau. Chờ đợi những đứa trẻ của chúng ta về nhà vào dịp Giáng sinh. Anh nhìn anh ấy như cách anh đã từng nhìn em. Với sự trìu mến, ước ao, khao khát. Với rất nhiều tình yêu và mong muốn như thể anh đã công bố những cảm xúc của mình bằng Bùa tạo âm vang. Anh chưa bao giờ giỏi che giấu cảm xúc cả; đó là một trong những điều mà em mãi luôn yêu nhất ở anh.

Anh gần như không thể rời mắt khỏi anh ấy khi anh quan sát anh ấy qua vai anh trai em, mất đi khả năng theo dõi cuộc trò chuyện đang diễn ra xung quanh mình. Và khi anh ấy bắt gặp ánh mắt của anh, em có thể thề rằng không khí đang ù ù từ ma thuật mà hai người phát ra.

Có thể anh vẫn chưa biết điều đó, nhưng em biết. Anh yêu anh ấy. Anh yêu anh ấy rất nhiều.

Và anh ấy yêu anh.

Chắc chắn, là anh đã chú ý đến điều đó. Hay anh là kẻ lơ đãng đến thế? Trầm lặng đến vậy? Không như anh, anh ấy luôn giỏi che giấu cảm xúc của chính mình. Và khi mà ngay cả em cũng có thể nhận thấy được sự ấm áp trong đôi mắt xám bạc của anh ấy-

Anh sẽ không bao giờ đến với anh ấy miễn là còn có em. Có thể là nó đến từ nghĩa vụ, lòng trung thành hoặc sự bướng bỉnh đơn giản. Anh thậm chí có thể đã thuyết phục bản thân rằng anh không có tình yêu, lòng thương mến hay hạnh phúc gia đình. Có lẽ em cũng không muốn anh rời đi. Có lẽ em muốn anh ở lại.

Nhưng em không thể để anh ở đây. Không thể khi ‘Hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau’ chờ đợi anh ở một nơi khác. Với người khác. Với anh ấy. Em yêu anh nhiều lắm. Yêu quá nhiều để có thể chối bỏ hạnh phúc mà anh xứng đáng có được. Cơ hội để yêu ai đó nhiều như em yêu anh.

Ngày mai.

“Xin lỗi, anh vừa đánh thức em à?” Giọng nói của anh thật khẽ khi anh bước vào phòng và tắt đèn.

“Không,” em nói, không thực sự giữ được giọng mình ổn định. Em ngước nhìn trần nhà, cố gắng hết sức để kiềm chế cảm xúc.

Tấm đệm nhún xuống khi anh ngồi lên và đặt đũa phép trên chiếc bàn cạnh giường ngủ. Một luồng không khí mát lạnh ập đến cơ thể em khi anh nhấc chăn và nằm bên cạnh em. Có âm thanh của kính anh khi nó được gập lại và đặt bên cạnh cây đũa phép.

Các thói thường quen thuộc, thoải mái, và thật dễ dàng để bỏ cuộc. Để né tránh thêm một ngày khác. Một tuần khác. Một tháng khác. Một- 

Nhưng em biết em không thể. Em sẽ làm điều đúng đắn.

Ngày mai.

Trần nhà màu trắng. Không tì vết. Em chớp mắt để đẩy lùi những giọt nước đang chậc trào sau mí mắt. Em đã tự hứa với bản thân rằng mình sẽ không khóc- không phải đêm nay.

"Em ổn chứ?"

“Vâng” em thở ra, dù em đã không. Sao em có thể?

Anh đưa tay vuốt ve má em, để em sẵn sàng quay lại và nhìn anh. Em không muốn, không biết liệu mình có thể xoay sở nổi khi cảm xúc vỡ òa không. Một bàn tay đặt lên vai em, xoay người em, khiến em không thể cưỡng lại.

Sự quan tâm trong mắt anh thật chân thành, em gần như có thể tin rằng anh vẫn còn yêu em, rằng anh vẫn muốn em nữa. Em nhắm mắt lại, để bản thân vờ như đây là thật. Chỉ một lần cuối cùng.

Cánh tay của anh quấn quanh eo em và em có thể cảm nhận được sự ấm áp của bàn tay anh trên lưng em khi anh kéo em vào vòng tay của anh. Một loạt cảm xúc vặn vẹo trái tim đau đớn của em khi anh đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên trán em.

“Anh biết điều đó không dễ dàng gì - buông bỏ.” Lời nói của anh gần như khiến em tan vỡ. “Nhưng chúng sẽ quay lại trước cả khi em biết.”

Em không thể sử dụng giọng nói của mình ngay cả khi em muốn, biết rằng nó sẽ bị khàn và vỡ ra. Vì vậy, em gật đầu và vùi mặt vào ngực anh, mùi hương quen thuộc của anh làm dịu em khi em cố gắng thở đều để giữ nước mắt.

Thật vô lý khi thương tiếc sự mất mát anh khi anh vẫn còn ở đây. Em sẽ có nhiều thời gian để làm điều đó sau này. Em nên tận hưởng khoảnh khắc này, để trái tim nghỉ ngơi, nhưng nó chỉ khiến việc buông bỏ trở nên khó khăn hơn.

Ngày mai.

Trái tim anh đập chậm rãi và đều đặn trên trán em, đo đếm từng giây, từng phút, từng giờ cho đến khi trời sáng, theo cái cách không thể tránh khỏi. Khi em nghe thấy tiếng thở của anh, em để cho dòng nước mắt tuôn rơi.

Ngày mai, em sẽ làm điều đúng đắn.

Khi những đứa trẻ trở lại Scotland. Khi em không còn lý do để giữ anh cho riêng mình. Để giữ anh tránh xa khỏi định mệnh của mình. Khỏi ‘Hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau’ của anh.

Ngày mai. Chỉ cần cho em đến lúc đó.

Ngày mai, em sẽ trả anh tự do.

**Author's Note:**

> Mong rằng các bạn nếu yêu thích hãy dành thời gian ủng hộ tác phẩm gốc nha ❤


End file.
